Storage systems such as WinFS (Microsoft Windows® Future Storage or Microsoft Windows® File System), for example, allow different kinds of data to be identified by metadata and uses it to set up relationships among data, thereby giving a semantic structure to the data. These relationships can then be used by a relational database to enable searching and dynamic aggregation of the data, allowing the data to be presented in a variety of ways. WinFS includes a relational database engine, derived from the Microsoft® SQL Server 2005 (SQL) database platform, to facilitate this.
Content-indexing of WinFS data is strategically important for allowing WinFS applications and users to search and find data stored in WinFS stores, without having to necessarily know the structure of the data. It enables applications to provide end-users with richer and advanced data exploration capabilities over WinFS items, making it easier for users to find their information.
Thus, needed are processes and a system that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art.